


Reign of savages

by LittleLordDio



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Demon! Kenma, Demon! Kuroo, M/M, Prince! Oikawa, Royal guard! Iwaizumi, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 16:23:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4356080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLordDio/pseuds/LittleLordDio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa is a spoiled prince approaching his eighteenth birthday, which means he'll be preparing to take over the crown from his father soon. But on his eighteenth birthday, something out of the ordinary happens, and Oikawa will have to leave behind his old spoiled life. Unbeknownst to both him and his father, his mother had struck a deal with a demon. A deal wherein Oikawa would be granted to the demon on his eighteenth birthday, and the demon is here to claim what was his by rights.</p>
<p>Oikawa is now whisked away to the demon realm, where he serves as servant for the demon Kuroo Tetsurou. But Oikawa's old guard Iwaizumi isn't that ready to let his prince go to..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue - The mark appears

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't really written anything in a while, but now that I have a new laptop I can finally start writing again! I'm sorry if my writing is a little rusty, I hope you enjoy it.

Oikawa grinned at the maidens surrounding him, the lovely maidens had spotted him when he was taking his daily scroll in the courtyard, and they had decided they required attention from their beloved prince. What kind of man would Oikawa be if he didn’t listen to the request of the lovely maidens?

He was listening to one of the tales of the maidens about one of the mishaps of one of her servants, when Oikawa spotted Iwaizumi from across the courtyard. He smiled wildly at the man, and waved at him. Iwaizumi didn’t seem to have spotted him, and walked into the east tower, presumably about to start his watch duty on the top of the tower.

Oikawa pouted when he realised Iwaizumi really hadn’t seen him, which made the maidens frown and speak up. One of the ladies tugged on his sleeve, to get him to return his attention to them. Oikawa snapped out of his pouting, and looked down at the girl.

‘Is there something wrong, my lord?’

Oikawa closed his eyes, and gave the maiden a kind smile.

‘No, there is nothing wrong, my lady. Please resume your tale, I seemed to have been distracted for a second. My apologies, my lady.’

The maiden blushed at him, and seemed to already have forgotten his insolence. She resumed her talk of her servant, and during the tale Oikawa gave polite nods to indicate that he was listening to her. But his mind did seem to wander to other places.. It wasn’t that Oikawa didn’t want to listen to the maiden her tale, but a certain event this morning had him preoccupied.

He had woken up from his slumber like usual, the maids happily greeting him as they opened up his curtains, letting the sun fall on his face. They were busily working in his room, some maids cleaning, one maid preparing his clothes for the day, and another one was placing a tray with various breads and fruits next to his bed.

He had politely ushered the maids from his chambers, seeing as he preferred to eat his breakfast in solitude. He pondered over the events he had to attend today, and whether he had time to go horseback riding with Iwa-chan. He had to attend trade negotiations with one of the neighbouring countries in the morning, after that he had his naval strategy lessons with one of the generals, not to forget the banquet that would start in the late afternoon in honour of his birthday.

Perhaps he could squeeze in some time after lunch? Only if Iwa-chan was off duty he’d agree to go horseback riding with Oikawa, the man was very loyal when it came to his duty as a royal guard. As prince, Oikawa could just force the man to come along with him, but he would feel bad to force Iwa-chan to abandoning his sworn duty like that. He never pushed if Iwa-chan was on duty.

He sighed and sagged back into his bed, his bed made of the best and most comfortable silk. There were days when Oikawa just wanted to stay in his bed, only him and the feeling of silk on his body. But as a prince, he had responsibilities he could not ignore.

All of a sudden, Oikawa felt a burning sensation on his right shoulder blade. The sensation quickly got more and more intense, until it was the most painful sensation Oikawa had ever felt. He started to feel tears prickling at his eyes, and he cried out in pain. His hand flew up at his blade, trying to detect what could possibly have cause this excruciating pain. He didn’t feel a knife, or maybe even a parasite biting into his skin, but he could feel parts of his skin being swollen. When he touched the swollen skin, his shoulder started hurting even worse.

Oikawa curled up in himself as he screamed in pain, what on earth was going on? He grabbed one of the silk pillows on his bed, and bit into it. The sensation of fabric in his mouth made his skin crawl, but it seemed to take his mind of the pain somewhat.

He felt the tears slipping from his eyes, but at this point, Oikawa couldn’t even bring himself to care about his unsightly appearance and behaviour. The pain was too much, he felt like he was about to pass on to the other world.

But as soon as the pain had come, it had disappeared. It took Oikawa a moment to realise that the pain had left, and he was left flabbergasted. What on earth had just come to pass? What on earth had been that pain. He released the pillow from his mouth, and sat up straight in his bed. He lifted his hands to the mark, but he didn’t actually touch it. He was too afraid of the pain returning if he did. He felt the despair growing inside of him, at the uncertainty of the pain.

He threw the aquamarine sheets of his leg, and hastily made his way to the mirror located in the bathing chambers connected to his rest chamber. He ran across the marble floor, but halted in surprise when he was his tearstained face. He had been aware of the fact that he had started crying, but he hadn’t realised he had cried that bad. His brown eyes were red and puffy, and he could see traces of their lingering on his face.

He put his hand in the basin, and splashed some water on his face. Excruciating pain or not, there was no excuse to looking that unsightly. After cleaning his face sufficiently, he turned his shoulder blade to the mirror. The awkward position made him feel a bit uncomfortable, but it was nothing compared to the shock he got when he saw his shoulder blade. Oikawa gasped, he was absolutely bewildered of the sight in front of him.

‘What on earth?’

He mumbled to himself. His shoulder blade looked like nothing he possibly could’ve expected. His skin was red and swollen, but he still could clearly make out a mark. It wasn’t a mark he had ever seen before, there where swirls and twirls around something that appeared to be.. a beast? It was like someone had brand marked him, like they would with slaves in days long passed.

Whatever the mark was, he was certain he couldn’t ever let anyone know about it. He wasn’t that well versed with new or old symbols, but he had had enough theology classes to know that a beast could never be good. The beast signalled destruction, despair.. death. Demons.

Oikawa paled as he could hear a knock on his chamber doors, that must be his personal servant Hirata. The man had probably come to his room to make him aware of the fact that he should be getting ready for the trade negotiations.

‘My lord.’

Hirata called out from the other side of the door, Oikawa rushed back into his resting chambers, and hurriedly grabbed the clothes the maids had previously prepared for him. He started to change out of his sleeping attire, although he had already ripped himself out of the blouse somewhere during the night. Oikawa could never feel comfortable with his top clothed during the night, he had a tendency to rip out of his shirts during his slumber.

‘My lord, can I enter?’

Hirata asked.

‘No need, Hirata, tell father I’ll join him in the negotiation chambers shorty.’

Oikawa ordered to the servant, and he started to change into his gowns for the day. The maids had chosen mostly purple fabric for his outfits, as was common for royalty on their birthdays. The cloak they had chosen was grand and a family heirloom, only worn by the crown prince on their eighteenth birthdate. It was made from only the finest animal skins, having cost the family a fortune back when it was made. It was a tradition that the crown prince wore it on his birthdate, and this was the first time Oikawa actually had seen the cloak in person instead of on paintings.

‘I’ll let his majesty know!’

And that was how Oikawa had found himself in his current situation, normally he would love to humour the maidens and chat with them. But he had been in negotiation all morning, he hadn’t even had time yet to think about his situation and the mark. He excused himself from the lovely maidens, and gave them an apologetic smile.

‘I’ll hope to see you all again during the banquet tonight.’

He told, and he gave them his most charming smile. He saw a few of the maidens and blush, which wasn’t a rare thing for this smile to cause.

‘I can’t wait my lord!’

The girls spoke excitedly, and Oikawa gave them one more smile as he turned to leave towards the royal library. He still had an hour before his naval strategy classes would start, he’d better use that time wisely.

 

 

 

 

 

  


	2. Prologue II - Mark of the beast-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, I really enjoy writing this fic. I hope you guys enjoy reading it. 
> 
> I wanted to note that the symbols in the fiction, don't necessarily connect to their meaning in real life. The story takes place in a fictional universe, where different religion exist than in ours. I hope Oikawa wasn't too out of character, him being a prince in this fiction means he had to hold up certain appearances in public.

Oikawa hurried on from the large courtyard to the north-east tower, where the entrance to the library was located. To enter the tower, however, he had to enter the castle again, seeing as the tower was located on a completely different part of the castle then the courtyard he had been taking a walk in.

While this courtyard was usually open to many of the high lords and ladies of his father’s court, the entrance to their library was restricted to only a special few. Access to the library was only granted to those who had passed a special screening, since the library contained knowledge that could be destructive if it fell into the wrong hands. His grandfather had been the first to implement the screening they were currently using, while his father had been the one to elaborate on the rules for the screening.

Thanks to this, the library could only be entered by a few scholars, a few of his teachers, his father, his father’s most trusted guards, his sisters, and Oikawa himself. There were a few exceptions to when someone else could enter, for example, someone could enter if they were accompanied by someone who had passed the screening.

It took Oikawa about fifteen minutes to arrive at the North-East tower, having ran into several noblemen who just had to stop him to wish him a joyous birthdate. Oikawa knew it was a poor idea to get the noblemen on his bad side, so he was forced to exchange pleasantries with the men, even though he was in a hurry. It was more useful to keep noblemen happy, unless he wanted to be in constant fear of a dagger in his back.

He pulled the heavy wooden that lead to the library, when he felt his shoulder itch again. He hadn’t actually dared to touch the mark again, but it seemed that the pressure of the fabric of his clothes wasn’t enough to make the mark hurt again. That relieved Oikawa, he didn’t think he could be able to fake being okay during negotiations if the mark had hurt that bad as it had that morning.

‘Please present your crest of allowed entrance.’

A voice called out to him when he had entered the room, Oikawa turned to his left, to reveal one of the guards on duty. The mad stood rigid, and Oikawa was unable to read his emotions from his face. Oikawa nodded at the man, and removed the crest from his pocket. He held up the golden crest to the man. The guard checked over the crest, and signalled that Oikawa could pass.

Oikawa sighed, he was the prince, was all of this really necessary? The guards knew what he looked like, why would he need to go through this useless procedure every time? He was a prince, it wasn’t like he had time for such nonsense.

The library had already been a big area, but with its high walls, the area only seemed larger. High bookcases stood spread out across the library. The cases were so high, if one wanted to grab a book from one of the higher selves, they need a ladder to actually be able to reach the book that they wanted!

Their collection was considered huge, the biggest of the country, and perhaps even the biggest of their continent. Thanks to this, many people opposed to the library having such restricted entrance. They thought it was nonsense that that much knowledge would never be able to reach the eyes of but a select few. They considered it to be a loss for the progression of humankind.

He hurried up to the second section of the library, which was accessed by stairs, which led to an inside balcony hovering above the ground floor of the library. If he wanted to find information on symbols, he most likely needed to be in the middle part of the library. There was one more floor above the balcony, but Oikawa didn’t go there much.

Oikawa wondered where he could should start his search. Theology, perhaps? Did he want to look into their modern religion? Or perhaps he needed to look into a religion from times long passed. Should he just start with general symbols? Oikawa decided it was best to just start with symbols in general, to find out what the beast could mean in general, instead of starting to focus on what it meant in one religion alone.

The man sprinted to the section where he thought he would find information on symbols, and started looking through the bookcases. It didn’t take him long to find something he could use, he grabbed a new looking book from the shelf. Its ridge was a deep red, which read in white letters: SYMBOLS AND THEIR MEANING’.

It seemed as good a place to start as any to Oikawa. He took the book with him, and searched for a table to sit at. When he sat down at a table, he took a quill and paper from his bag, in case he found any information that could be useful. He spread out the book in front of him, and started looking for any symbols relating to the one he had on his shoulder.

It didn’t take Oikawa to find symbols with beast in them, but none of the symbols he found in his book were like his own. They didn’t have the twirls surrounding his beast, or the beast looked different all together.

Even the meaning of the beast was different per symbol. Some spoke of the beast being a bad omen, that something terrible would come to past. Others suggested the beast signalled incoming chaos or destruction. In one religion a beast even seemed to signal a soon to be family, the birth of a child. The meanings the book had provided Oikawa seemed so widely different, it felt like he was nothing closer to knowing the truth than he had been before opening the book.

He closed the book, grabbed it, and quickly stood up from the wooden chair. Oikawa started walking toward the bookcase where he had found the book, when he was suddenly halted in his tracks. He felt his face connect with a man’s torso, he looked up in surprise to see his naval strategy teacher staring down at him.

Oikawa quickly took a step backwards, which made the older man chuckle. The man put his hand in his hip, and gave Oikawa a puzzled look. Oikawa looked up at the man, and then quickly grabbed the clock-watch hanging from his neck.

The clock-watch read 13:30, Oikawa cursed to him himself, hoping that his teacher wouldn’t notice. He had been so absorbed by the book, he had forgotten all about his classes. Had that much time really passed since he started reading? It wasn’t that it was abnormal that Oikawa showed up late to one of his classes, but he usually was aware himself if he was late.

‘My apologies, teacher, I seem to have been unaware of the time.’

Oikawa apologized, quickly regaining his usual playful demeanour.  He scratched the back of his head, and his teacher raised an eyebrow. The man sighed as he looked at his student, while he reached out to give Oikawa a pat on the shoulder.

When his teacher’s hand connected with Oikawa’s shoulder, Oikawa had to contain himself from screaming out in pain. The sensation had triggered the intense pain from this morning again, which made Oikawa want to drop to the ground and curl up in himself.

He bit his lip, and felt his teacher retrieve his hand in surprise. The pain had been clear from his face then, great. Oikawa remained standing up straight, not wanting to show weakness when he was in public. His teacher, however, could tell something was wrong.

‘Why not cancel class for today, my lord?’

His teacher suggested, and Oikawa nodded. Normally he wouldn’t have been that big on cancelling class like that, but it wouldn’t be long before he couldn’t stop himself from screaming out in pain. He never cancelled class, unless it was for spending some time with Iwa-chan.. But even that was a rare occurrence.

‘I’ll see you tonight at the banquet my lord, I hope for your health to have returned by then. I had assumed you would be off chasing skirts or something, it’s rare to see you here.’

His teacher said, whilst giving Oikawa a kind smile. The man started to walk towards the stairs leading to the third floor, and Oikawa sighed in relieve as soon as the man was out of hearing distance. He felt the sweat dripping from his face, and his whole body felt hot all over. He sagged to ground and put his head against the marble of the library floor. He’d never did something as unsightly as this, but the cold of the marble felt like heaven on his skin.

After a few moments, Oikawa decided he needed to get up. He slowly dragged himself from the floor, the pain had finally stopped, but a slight headache had come in its place. He decided to return to his chambers for the rest of the afternoon, he wasn’t in any mental condition to resume his research.

He walked to the little table he had previously sat, and stuffed his belongings in his bag. He walked towards the stairs, and slowly descended. The cold stair railing felt like heaven in his still too warm body. He quickly walked out of the library, and gave the guard on duty a polite smile.

His chambers weren’t too far off from the library, but the trip was still too long for Oikawa’s liking. He was glad the halls seemed deserted, as he wasn’t in a mood to put up a polite façade. He turned the corner, and saw the entrance to his room. Thanks the gods, he would be save from anyone’s eye as soon as he reached his room!

But when he was about to reach the entrance, he felt an arm around his neck, and a knife pointing in his back. Oikawa’s eyes narrowed, he was in a poor mental state, but how could he have missed someone approaching? Was he danger? That much was obvious, someone was pointing a knife in his back after all. Fuck. It didn’t seem like he was able to escape the mysterious person’s grip.

‘Don’t make a move or sound prince, unless you want this dagger inside of you.’

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to hear your thoughts on this!


	3. Prologue - Happy Birthday -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They finally interact! I hope you enjoy this chapter.

_Don’t make a move or sound prince, unless you want this dagger inside of you.’_

A deep voice whispered in Oikawa’s ears, whilst tightening his hold on Oikawa’s throat. The hold was getting so strong, that Oikawa started having troubles properly breathing. Oikawa instinctively wanted to raise his hands to the arm around his throat, but forced himself to keep his arms limb against his side. Oikawa better listened to the will of the mysterious voice, if he wanted any chance to staying alive.

The voice didn’t sound familiar to Oikawa, but he deduced that the voice had to belong to a male. Presumably someone of his own age, judging from the tone and deepness of the voice. He couldn’t identify the voice, so it couldn’t be one of the nobles who had been invited to his banquet. A servant? A commoner who had slipped in? A spy from an enemy country? Countless of possibilities swam through Oikawa’s mind, while he suppressed his panic. He needed to rationalize, he needed to think of a way to escape the man’s hold.

‘Take me to the treasury.’

The man hissed, and Oikawa had to supress his laughter. Was this for real? He had really been over powered by nothing more than a common _thief_? This was too ridiculous for words. The treasury. Really now. He wanted to be led by Oikawa to the treasury? The highly guarded treasury? With men able to rescue Oikawa from the petty thief in seconds? Clearly the man hadn’t planned this out, it was ridiculous.

He’d risk death penalty, for a shitty plan like that? Oikawa really didn’t have time to deal with fools like that. The man still had a firm grip on his neck, and not to forget the dagger pointing in his back. Would he be able to disarm the man and take the knife from him?

‘I’d have to make a move to do that, wouldn’t I?’

Oikawa mocked, and he heard the man behind him growl. He raised an eyebrow at the man’s flammability. What a fool, he had been lucky Oikawa was in this state.

‘I’d better watch your tongue.’

The man spat out.

‘I’d be the one with a dagger, _prince.’_

Oikawa wanted to laugh, he really did. But the man did have a point. If he could just distract the man for a moment, he would be able to punch the man in his gut, rip the knife from his hand, and escape the man’s hold. The man hadn’t even tied his hands, this was getting dumber by the minute.

‘MOVE!’

The man roared, and Oikawa started moving forward. Screaming? He was sure one of the guards in one of the towers must have heard that. His captor wasn’t one for stealth, was he? Oikawa decided to walk to one of the guard’s posts, the man didn’t even know where the treasure was, he could just lead the man anywhere then.

He heard footsteps hastily running to their position, Oikawa felt the man behind him stifle. The pulled Oikawa by his neck, the pressure making Oikawa choke. They clumsily made their way to the stone wall on their right. They bumped into one of the stables standing in the hall, the vase standing on the table lost its balance, and fell to the ground. The sound of shattering glass could be heard throughout the entirety of the hall. Oikawa winced as some of the pieces of the glass scraped his legs.

The man behind him started to panic even more, and his breathing became heavy panting. He seemed to be less preoccupied with the knife in his hand, and Oikawa took that as his sign. He took no waste as he head butted the man behind him, his surprise caused him to drop his knife and loosen his hold. The man screamed out in pain, and Oikawa kicked the knife away from them. He was about to elbow the man in his gut, when he saw Iwa-chan appear from behind the corner.

The raven’s eyes hardened when he saw the scene in front of him. Iwaizumi swiftly drew his sword from its scabbard, and charged to the man holding Oikawa. He plunged his sword in the man’s shoulder, and the man fell to the ground in pain. The man cried out, as he took a hold of his bleeding shoulder.

Oikawa appeared to be as unamused, and nursed his neck. Iwaizumi only now noticed how the neck appeared to be starting to bruise. How on earth had Oikawa even been in a position to be in a hold like that? Oikawa was an idiot, but he’d never allowed someone as weak as the man in front of them to overpower him.

‘I could’ve taken care of it on my own, you know…’

Oikawa pouted, and anger flared up in Iwaizumi. Couldn’t shittykawa just be grateful that he had saved his life?

‘That much is clear.’

The rest of the guards Iwaizumi had been walking with earlier took that moment to enter the scene, and Iwaizumi sighed. Those men really needed more training, they didn’t arrive nearly fast enough! Iwaizumi told them to captivate the man lying on the ground, and to take him to the dungeons. While he was taken away by the men, the man kept screaming and crying out.

‘Prince be cursed! Kingdom be cursed!’

The man kept crying out the same sentences, until one of the guards had silenced him. Oikawa and Iwaizumi just awkwardly stood there, waiting until the guards were outside of hearing distance. He looked Oikawa up and down, but he only now noticed how unsteady Oikawa looked.

The man was leaning against the wall, trying to appear bored, but Iwaizumi had known Oikawa long enough to know that the man was in poor state. He seemed to be in pain, he seemed to be barely able to keep his balance. That was when Iwaizumi noticed the shattered glass on the floor, and only now noticed how several of the pieces had scraped Oikawa’s legs. Concern over took him for the idiot, and he grabbed Oikawa’s arm, and placed it around his shoulder.

‘What are you doing?’

Oikawa demanded.

‘You’re in pain, aren’t you shittykawa? I’m taking you to your room.’

Iwaizumi answered Oikawa, and he started to guide the taller man to his chambers. They were close by, luckily.

‘I can walk myself, you know?’

‘I somehow seriously doubt that.’

Iwaizumi retorted, and Oikawa seemed to have accepted his answer. The man stayed silent for a while, until they finally reached the door to Oikawa’s room. Oikawa took a large key from his bag, and started to fiddle with the lock. Sweat started to form at his forehead, and Iwaizumi felt profoundly confused. How could glass wounds possibly cause Oikawa to get that weak? Iwaizumi was sure the man couldn’t have lost that much blood.

‘Are you okay?’                                                                                                      

Iwaizumi asked, feeling concerned for his long-time friend. Something was going on with Oikawa, something beyond glass cuts. Iwaizumi could tell at a first glance that the man who had felt Oikawa captive had been very weak, how in hell could Oikawa possibly have gotten captivated in the first place? The man was a lot stronger than he would let others believe, Iwaizumi being one of the few people to be aware of this fact.

‘Could you possibly be concerned for me, Iwa-chan?’

 Oikawa mocked in a cheerful voice, seeming to have taken on his usual demeanour again.

‘I’ll fucking punch you if you think that’s true.’

Oikawa was done fiddling with the lock, and Iwaizumi lead the both of them towards Oikawa’s bed. The bed was gigantic, made of the best wood of the kingdom, the sheets were white, and made for the highest quality imported silk. Oikawa was only used to the very best, and Iwaizumi sometimes wondered how Oikawa would react to sleeping in one of the shitty bunk beds the royal-guard used. Surely the prince wouldn’t last one night sleeping in the ratty sheets of the royal guard beds.

Oikawa gently sat down on the bed, raising up his trousers to look at the wounds. While he wasn’t bleeding that badly, there was a glass piece still stuck in his skin. It wasn’t the first time he had bled, so the wound didn’t make him cringe anymore. As a child, the sight of blood had disgusted him, but after many years of combat training and sometimes actual combat, he had grown indifferent to the sight.

‘Iwa-chan, could you fetch a healer on duty?’

The man simply nodded, and ran out of the room. Oikawa dropped down on his bed, completely exhausted. He really didn’t feel like attending his banquet, he simply wasn’t in any mental condition to do so. He just wanted to close his eyes and slumber. He wanted to forget about the mark, he wanted to forget about being overpowered he wanted to forget about Iwa-chan catching his weaknesses.

Oikawa just laid there, staring up at the crystal chandelier hanging in the middle of the room, just in front of his bed. It didn’t take long for Iwa-chan to come back, together with one of the healer’s whose name Oikawa hadn’t bothered to remember.

Oikawa sat up again on his bed, and politely asked the healers questions about what had happened. He pretended like he wasn’t as exhausted as he was, he pretended that he didn’t have the headache he had. The healer had put some ointment on his wounds, and wrapped the lower part of his right leg in bandage. Before she left, she told Oikawa to come by her working chambers tomorrow so that she could change the bandage.

It wasn’t long before Oikawa and Iwaizumi were alone again, and even with his exhaustion, Oikawa enjoyed the companionship of the guard. Iwaizumi seemed to be impatient to leave however, and Oikawa knew the man had to get back to his guard duty.

‘You can leave now Iwa-chan.’

He told the man, which made Iwa-chan come closer to his bed. He seemed to check over Oikawa once again, to check whether or not he was really okay. When he had deemed that Oikawa was okay, or that he wouldn’t be able to get more information out of him anyway, he stood up to leave.

‘Be careful next time, Oikawa.’

His voice filled with concern for the prince. Oikawa gave him one of his signature grins, and looked at Iwaizumi like the man had gone crazy.

‘You’re not my mom, Iwa-chan.’

Iwaizumi seemed to get pissed off at this, but he stifled his annoyance. If this were like the old days, Iwa-chan surely would have hit him on the back, but as they grew older, they grew more aware of their social standings. While Iwa-chan still threw verbal insults, they didn’t roughhouse like they used to. Too afraid of doing something unspeakable to the prince, too afraid of overstepping the social boundaries.

‘Happy birthday, idiot.’

He grumbled, before walking out of Oikawa’s room. He closed the heavy door, and Oikawa finally was alone. He smiled at his friend’s words. He had been wished a happy birthdate by many of the noble men and women in the castle, but Iwa-chan’s simple words had felt the most sincere. Only Iwa-chan’s words had filled his hearth with warmth.

Oikawa slowly got up, and walked toward one of the dressers in his room. He needed to get changed for the banquet, he needed to impress the nobles in order for his future reign. The bigger his presence was, the less likely anyone would dare to rebel. How could he awe anyone with ripped clothes?

In the hectic day Oikawa had experienced today, he was glad for the few minutes alone, he could gather his best composure for the banquet.

But unbeknownst to Oikawa, he wasn’t as alone as he’d hoped to be. From the shadows, a tall man was lurking, a tall man waiting to strike.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to hear your thoughts on this chapter!


End file.
